Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso (final alternativo)
by NoOPeEKS
Summary: Final alternativo sobre la trágica historia de Kousei Arima y Kaori Miyazono


**Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso**

 **(Alternative Ending)**

Había sido un dia duro, no había parado de practicar el acompañamiento de Kaori, el "Rondo y Caprichoso" de Saint-Säens y estaba agotado, pero aún así, reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y emprendí el camino hacia el hospital.

Mientras iba de camino, pensé en pasar por la pasteleria de sus padres y comprarles unos canelés, ya que son las pastas favoritas de Kaori, para poder comerlas juntos en la habitación del hospital, así que compré como unos 20, para que ella tuviera suficientes para por lo menos unos días.

Llegué al hospital y fuí a la habitación número 1675, la de Kao-chan, pero cuando abrí la puerta, no estaba.

Me preocupé muchísimo y cogí el ascensor para bajar a la planta baja y preguntarle a la recepcionista donde estaba Kaori.

\- Disculpa, sabe usted dónde está la paciente Kaori Miyazono? - le dije.

\- Espere, déjeme buscar a ver si la encuentro en el sistema informático... - respondió ella.

\- Mmm... ¡Aquí está! Según esto, ella ahora mismo está en el quirófano en una operación urgente.

\- ¡¿Quééé?! - grité desesperado.

\- Lo siento, señor, deberá esperar en esta sala hasta que la intervención de la señorita Miyazono termine...

\- De...De acuerdo - dije, tartamudeando.

No volví a casa esa noche y me quedé dormido en la sala de espera mientras pacientemente esperaba a que la intervención quirúrgica de Kao-chan terminase.

Al dia siguiente, por la mañana, subí al séptimo piso otra vez para entrar a su habitación y verla de nuevo, pero cuando llegué y abrí la puerta, no ví a la misma Kaori de siempre, la chica alegre y decidida de la cual me enamoré.

Le dije:

\- ¿Qué te pasa Kaori? ¿Acaso no fué bien la intervención? - pregunté preocupado.

\- La intervención ha sido un éxito, pero siento que ha sido en vano...

\- ¿Y eso porqué?

Entonces le saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos y me dijo:

\- Porque los médicos me han dicho que solo me quedan dos semanas de vida como mucho... y creo que no voy a poder cumplir la promesa que hice... lograr que pudieses volver a tocar el piano junto a mí.

\- P...Pero no digas tonterias, Kaori. Claro que podremos, ¡el concurso de violín es en 3 días!

\- Ya... pero los médicos me han dicho que debo permanecer en el hospital, y que tengo terminantemente prohibido salir de éste.

En cuanto oí esto, yo también me derrumbé emocionalmente y empecé a llorar, porque sabía que Kaori moriría en dos semanas y encima no podría cumplir la promesa que se hizo a sí misma.

\- ¡Bobadas! Yo mismo voy a hacer que estos últimos dias sean los mejores de tu vida - dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas mojadas...

\- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí, Arima-kun?

\- Sí, porque yo... T..Tt...¡Te quiero, Kaori Miyazono!

\- Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso - dijo ella entre risas.

\- No lo entiendo...

\- A ver... A mí en realidad no me gusta Watari, fué todo una estrategia que ideé para poder acercarme a tí, ya que si le pedía directamente a Tsubaki que te me presentara porque me gustabas, ella hubiese dicho que no, ya que ella siente un fuerte amor por tí y no hubiese dejado que yo interfiriese.

\- E...Entonces... no quieres a Watari-kun?

\- No, te quiero a tí, y quiero pasar mis últimos días junto a tí y con nadie más que tú.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, me senté a su lado, en la cama de la habitación y la besé, y ella respondió con otro beso.

\- Kousei Arima... Esta vida ha sido injusta para mí, y yo te amo y no quiero perderte nunca. ¿Cometerías un suicidio conjunto conmigo?

\- Sí. Pero antes quiero que cumplas tu promesa, así que te voy a llevar a mi casa y vamos a practicar para el concurso hasta quedar dormidos por el cansancio.

\- Te quiero... Kousei.

Fue entonces cuando cogí a Kaori de la mano, y nos marchamos de ese hospital, camino a mi casa. Mientras íbamos caminando, le ofrecí los canelés que había comprado en la tienda de sus padres y se los comió en un santiamén. Se veía de lejos que estaba disfrutando sus últimos días.

Llegamos a casa y nos pusimos a practicar el "Rondo y Caprichoso" de Saint-Säens para dejar al público boquiabierto.

Pasaron tres días en los cuales no acudimos a la escuela porque nos quedamos en mi casa practicando nuestra actuacion, hasta que llegó el momento de ir al Towa Hall a realizar dicho acto.

Ella salió al escenario con los ojos resplandecientes de felicidad, y yo también, ya que sabía que podría estar feliz junto a ella una vez termine todo esto.

Cuando la actuación terminó, todo el público se levantó para aplaudirnos, y Kaori me preguntó:

\- ¿Crees que les habrá llegado? ¿Crees que nos podrán recordar, aún en el mas profundo lugar de su memoria?

\- Sí. - respondí, con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

Una vez hubo terminado esto, los dos coincidimos en que era hora de terminar con nuestras vidas para estar unidos y juntos para siempre.

Subimos a lo más alto de la torre de Osaka, desde donde daríamos fin a nuestras vidas y al llegar arriba nos pusimos a hablar.

\- Kousei, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? - me dijo ella entre lágrimas y llantos.

\- Claro que lo sé. Y también quiero que sepas que te quiero, te quise, y siempre te querré.

Fue entonces cuando me acerqué a ella por última vez, la besé de la forma más apasionada posible y nuestras miradas dijeron:

\- Ya es la hora.

Entonces, los dos nos abrazamos muy fuerte mientras nos besábamos y dimos un salto al vacío desde lo alto de la torre de Osaka. Todo terminó en ese instante, pero lo que nunca terminó, fue nuestro amor eterno.


End file.
